


然后他们疯狂doi了

by RizAhmed



Category: hb - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 17:58:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RizAhmed/pseuds/RizAhmed





	然后他们疯狂doi了

高瀚宇摸摸新剃的头，刺刺硬硬的，短得只剩发茬，灯光下一照头皮能反照出光来。他愉快的握着手机在镜前左看右看，自觉还是很A，于是很酷的自拍一张发微博。因为许久未出现，一出来冒泡粉丝热情空前高涨，高瀚宇知道狗子军团想他了，他翻看着评论一条条的回复，直到实在词穷才心满意足地下线。  
放下手机的高瀚宇忽然惊觉今晚的微信过于安静：“都这个点了，亲爱的媳妇儿还没有上微博看到我的新发型？  
还是因为新发型不够好看？”

其实很大可能不过是因为季肖冰刚好没有登陆账号，但高瀚宇等不及了，打开微信将刚刚的照片发过去，自拍眼神冷酷，语音里却嘤嘤嘤的告状：“冰哥我换发型了，粉丝说我像颗卤蛋！”  
季肖冰回复的很快，不是高瀚宇料想中的摸摸头，却是一连串的“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”  
数了数足足十七个哈，高瀚宇委屈了，季肖冰这没良心的猫！！  
季肖冰又发来一条含笑的语音：“怎么，你要出家当和尚？”  
狗子balabala抒发了一番自己的用心良苦，大爷在另一头耐心的应和着，东扯西扯很快就到了睡觉时间。  
季大爷：“我要睡了。”  
狗子恋恋不舍：“你睡吧，晚安。”  
高瀚宇忽然被睡字勾起了脑中的某根弦，调戏道：“你记不记得你那个落难到寺里的角色？我要是和尚那你就是漂亮的小尼姑！”  
季肖冰炸了：“我怎么就是尼姑？！你这和尚妖言惑众！”  
“我看到了，粉丝们私下里都在偷偷喊陈友谅小尼姑哦。”高瀚宇根本连角色名字都记得清清楚楚，得意道。  
“看些什么乱七八糟的，整天想什么呢，拿脑子去洗洗吧！”季肖冰无奈，说起和尚打扮的陈友谅他只记得当时贴了络腮胡子扮丑躲避追兵，穿的也朴素得很，难为高瀚宇还能瞧出好看来。  
又絮叨了几句，狗子垂涎着尼姑冰，大爷偷想着刺头宇，两人意犹未尽的睡去。

 

说来也半个月未见了，这晚过后两人默契的忙里偷闲安排约会。不敢乘坐飞机高铁，高瀚宇一路奔波终于全副武装地站在了酒店房间门前。季肖冰给他开了门，高瀚宇一进房间摘下碍事的伪装就把人往怀里带，想拉过来啃啃嘴聊解相思。

不得不说真人比照片的冲击要大得多，季肖冰见过小辫子的有刘海的，或是短发朝天的高瀚宇，可从来没有哪一刻他像现在这样富有攻击性。高瀚宇本就生着一对鹰隼般的厉眼，没了柔软的头发中和，更是气势迫人，而高瀚宇对他从来是温柔而缠人的。季肖冰感到不习惯，有些退缩抗拒，想离远点仔细看看他的恋人，他的手摁在了高瀚宇的胸肌上。  
“我好想你，让我亲亲你。”高瀚宇看着想念的猫唇近在眼前却亲不到，不满道。  
他用力往前挤把季肖冰摁在了墙上，季肖冰被困在怀里左躲右躲躲不开，只好纵容着对方的舌头蛇一样钻进自己口中彻底扫荡。幸好闭上眼湿泞交缠的气息是熟悉的，季肖冰渐渐脊背发软，手臂搂上了高瀚宇的脖颈。  
他的手攀上对方的后脑勺，新变化让双方都有了些异样的感受。季肖冰是因为发茬扎手而新奇，高瀚宇则是一个激灵，柔软温暖的指腹抚摸过敏感的头皮，电流从头顶窜过尾椎，他勃起了。  
存在感太强的某物抵在了季肖冰腿根上，他有些脸红，高瀚宇没有错过情人脸上羞出的一抹红晕，恶劣的顶胯与对方磨蹭，直到对方不自觉地分开双腿追随寻找微小的刺激。

高瀚宇看怀里的人喘息着软成一团让人垂涎的糯米滋，不再客气地把人推倒在床上。  
两人很快半裸，季肖冰的身体被对方撩拨着，眼看就要进入正题，他被压抑的好奇终于达到了顶峰。他用力在高瀚宇肩上推，高瀚宇顺势侧身躺在了他身边。  
“怎么了？”高瀚宇下身顶着帐篷问。  
“你好凶。”季肖冰也侧过身，说着抱怨的话眼睛却闪闪的看高瀚宇的头顶，高瀚宇抬手呼噜了一把头顶试图摆出个杂志pose散发荷尔蒙，却扛不住这目光整段垮掉，嘴巴嘟起再次把季肖冰按倒埋进他颈窝，“大爷你嫌弃我。”  
温度顺着皮肤接触传到身上，季肖冰的确很吃这一套。发茬刺在他的脸侧有些刺痒，他伸出手在高瀚宇头顶盘了个够，手感不错，笑道：“哪有，明明是你急哄哄的虚张声势。”转念顾及高瀚宇仍在听话的克制自己，于是主动在高瀚宇耳边呼气引诱，  
“过来，让我摸摸你的卤蛋。”  
高瀚宇不解，往肩窝蹭了蹭等着摸头，不曾想那只手竟沿着脸侧胸肌一路钻进了他的裤腰里，还熟门熟路的掐住一边囊袋。高瀚宇的某个部位生机勃勃地弹跳了几下，他倒吸一口气，脸瞬间红透了。

“我说的是这个卤蛋。”  
季肖冰眯眼笑出一口天真的小白牙，手上却下流地捏了捏，他仰躺着欣赏高瀚宇迷离的表情和紧绷的肌肉，还有胯间衣物都遮挡不住的硕大，他手上有技巧的上下揉捏着，沉甸甸的性器被摸得又硬又烫，被顶端溢出的前列腺液浸透得愈发湿黏。高瀚宇被欺负一样呻吟着，难得失去了主导权。这样的玩法让季肖冰脑中代入了包养小鲜肉享乐的小剧场，挑起嘴角饶有兴致，又感到身体深处痉挛着愈发空虚。  
对着这般主动的情人高瀚宇哪还忍得住，三下五除二扒光了季肖冰下身，将他最爱的两条长腿压在季肖冰脸侧让他抱着，这动作暴露出了某个嫩红的小穴，这小穴紧张地收缩着，羞涩地吐出晶亮的淫液。  
高瀚宇惊喜地伸出手指插进肉穴中搅弄，穴口已然潮湿柔软了，又抽出手指轻捻，“季老师看着衣冠楚楚，原来屁股早就准备好挨操了，好骚啊。”  
季肖冰还沉浸在金主剧本里无法自拔，耳朵烧红了也不肯示弱。  
高瀚宇举着沾满润滑液的手指作势要伸到季肖冰抿紧的唇上，季肖冰侧脸躲过，一道晶亮抹在了唇角。高瀚宇小腹上挨了轻飘飘的一踢，  
“快点让老子爽。”  
高瀚宇发现今天的情人格外强势，扶着性器用力插进穴中，两人闷哼，高瀚宇哑着嗓子不甘道：“操服你。”  
说完火力全开，硕大的龟头随着快速挺腰一次次撑开肠道开拓疆土。  
被这有力的臂膀拥抱着一下下挺入，季肖冰的呻吟碎不成声，全身的软肉跟随动作颤动，屁股拍在对方胯上发出啪啪的声音。高瀚宇放慢了动作，  
“季老师，你的里面好舒服……”  
季肖冰承受着后穴刮骚不到的痒，按住高瀚宇后颈的手难耐的收紧，刮出一道红痕。高瀚宇低声逼问，“季老师，喜欢我的头发吗？喜欢我吗？嗯？说话！”  
又挨了狠狠一顶，季肖冰答非所问，“别叫那个称呼了……！嗯……像，像刚从狱里逃，逃出来……”  
高瀚宇对季肖冰何其了解，瞬间入戏道：“专门逃出来强奸你，你一辈子也跑不了！”  
形势急转而下，姿势也变成了野兽交媾一样的后入。自己挑中的听话小狼狗竟是因强奸自己入狱的逃犯，季肖冰惊恐地摇头但被死死压制。淫荡的肉穴在诚实地吞吃肉棒，体内被摩擦得火热却还想要更多，他的确被操服了，沦为了欲望的奴隶。认识到这一点，他如濒死的天鹅般扬头一声悲鸣，无人抚慰的前端一缕缕射出白液，大多射在高瀚宇的腹肌上，几滴落在红肿的乳头边。  
被这一夹高瀚宇来不及把自己抽出来，深深地射在了季肖冰体内，许久未发泄的存货通通交代在炙热的肠道深处。好久，高瀚宇才缓过神来，先是一怂，季肖冰从来明令禁止自己射在太深的地方，转眼又理直气壮起来，是对方反应太激烈自己才控制不住的呢！  
季肖冰卸了力一动不动，两腿仍M字敞开着，全身如同水里捞出来的一般湿漉漉，他察觉高瀚宇不知道打着什么心思还没有抽出来，半软着被他夹在体内。他知道自己被内射的很深，用手指难以清理估计要灌肠，但他不想计较了，因为罪魁祸首又在咬他的乳头，这个威胁显然更加紧迫。  
“季老师，你被我操射了。”某人手指蘸着他的精液沾沾自喜。  
季肖冰无视：“去清理。”  
得了指令的高瀚宇欢天喜地，把人抱去浴室用自己的肉棍给季肖冰做了一个深处的疏通清洁，虽然不必再做一个麻烦的灌肠，但同样榨干了季肖冰的最后一点精力。

当干爽的季肖冰被怀抱着躺在了另一张干净的床铺上时，他的意识已经摇摇欲坠，他仍惦记着最后一件事，  
“嗯，喜欢。”  
高瀚宇愣住了，才想起之前没有得到回复的逼问。怀里的人转眼睡熟了，他亲吻怀中人的头顶又怕惊醒了睡梦，于是轻声答，

“我爱你。”


End file.
